


Cure for a break down

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, Lesbian, Previous suicide attemp, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rose has a breakdown, after a panic attack, can her not-so-innocent baby cousin bring her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for a break down

Curled up in a corner of her room, tears down her face, blood over her, matching the claret curls on her head, Rose shook, not wanting, and not willing to see the room she'd destroyed in her panic, until she heard the knock. Soft, almost timid, then the voice of her cousin, Lily, so much like her in so many ways. Same hair colour, likes, intrests. in all honesty, most, if they had only said their first names, and didn't recognise their parents, would have said they were twins, save Rose being a few inches taller, different eye colour, a caramel, instead of Lily's  emerald green, like she shared with her brothers, and age. Lily's voice rang out "Rosie? Rosie, what's wrong? I know you're in there, please just let me help!" As Rose got up, shaking, and called hoarsely "Give me a moment, Little Flower, I'll be okay in a minute."

 

Knowing what that meant, the smaller redhead opened the door, and hugged her cousin tightly. Even from when they were toddlers, they had an unspoken agreement, that they would have skin contact, as much as possible, when they were together, letting them get away with holding hands, hugging, and using films as ploys, to tangle their limbs together,  for each others comfort. Hugging her older cousin, she whispered "Rosie, you go and get the first aid kit, I'll clean up" as the 18 year old which, having completed her final year at Hogwarts a few months ago, as it was late September, waved her wand, returning Rose's room, to it's rightful state, black walls, with metal band posters, and game posters littering the walls, a large bookshelf, covering the other wall, opposite her door, her large black bed, with black, lacy sheets, and the last wall with a window, her desk, laptop, TV and other muggle gadgets, her bookcase wall, when tapped opened a door, revealing her wardrobe. Sitting on her bed, as she came in, she took Rose's porcelain arm, biting her lip, as she saw multiple cuts-new, old, permanently leaving thin, white trails, as she looked up, and whispered "Please tell me you didn't start again, Rosie, you were doing so well" as she looked at her cousin, who was crying again, and nodding, as Lily patched up her arm, and slowly healed all of her wounds, leaving the older woman naked, Lily wet, as she hugged her, and whispered "It's okay, Rosie, I'll always be here. Always" as she wiped her cousins face, and took her own top off, showing multiple lines, the same as roses, as she whispered "You aren't alone" as she held her, kissing the top of her head.

 

"B-But you stopped! I can't, I'm not as strong as you" Rose whispered miserable, as Lily rubbed her back, making her feel better instantly, listening, as she whispered "You are, Rosie, remember, you stopped yourself, when you was in sixth year. You. It didn't matter how much I begged you to get down from the roof, or that Jamie, Al and Hugo almost had to manhandle you off, you got off, back down into the astronomy tower, and hugged us, tightly. Your stronger than you think, Rosie." Rose nodded, and bent down, catching her cousins pink, soft lips, with her own, closing her eyes, as she whispered, after "Make me forget who I am, Little Flower, I need you"

 

Lily nodded, tasting the coconut lipbalm that Rose always wore, and slid under the black sheets, tossing her jeans, and underwear on the floor, thankful that it was just the two witches that owned the house, as she tangled their legs up, pressing their large, milky globes together, and kissed her, running her fingers over her cousins body, moaning, as she then massaged one of Rose's breasts, breaking the kiss to kiss down her neck, and to her tits, sucking and licking her nipples, as her other hand slid between Rose's legs, and petted her folds, before smirking, and whispering "Does your baby cousin turn you on, Rosie?" As she slid a finger in the tight, slick hole, as the older groaned, and nodded, bucking her hips, as she kissed and nipped Lily's neck, pressing against her, as she copied her Little Flowers actions, till both women were moaning loudly, and pressing up against eachother, Lily sucking on Rose's tiny toes, and kissed down her slim leg, moaning, as Rose then pounced on her, kissing her fiercely, and moaned happily, pressing into her, and hissed "You're mine, now, Little Flower. Mine." as Lily smirked, and said the same to her cousin, before both girls climaxed, and cleaned each other out with their tongues, hugged up together, eyes closed, as they smiled, each others secret safe with one another.

 

The next morning, while Rose was still asleep, Lily went into their kitchen, and got out several types of sauces, peeling the cover back, and covered Rose with them, licking them off, and waking her up, ready to repeat the last nights activities, but Rose hugged her tighter, and whispered "Thank you, Little Flower" as she kissed her, moaning softly "What for, Rosie?" "For showing me how you make me feel" she smiled, and kissed her, the tast of chocolate, caramel, and coconut, all in one, two tongues, playing with each other, in the hollow created by the two mouths, one arm across their shoulders, other playing with their lovers slit, pinching and playing, groaning, frolicking, in the black sheets, in the black room, the two black sheep of the family, fucking, loving, in a union, they called their cousins love


End file.
